


우리는 완벽하게 잘 어울려요 (Like A Zipper)

by Junhonk



Series: Inspired By A Melody, Written As A Harmony [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Rollercoasters, SO MUCH FLUFF, Whipped!Changkyun, beach, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Changkyun wasn't sure what he was in for when he asked Kihyun to go to the amusement park with him.He also wasn't very sure as to why Kihyun had said yes.





	우리는 완벽하게 잘 어울려요 (Like A Zipper)

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack- Love, Love, Love by Roy Kim
> 
> (The Korean in the title translates to 'we fit perfectly together')

None of the carnival lights could compare to the brightness of Kihyun’s smile.

Changkyun felt fingers quickly lace with his own, tugging him towards the next attraction. He’d chosen this date, thinking that maybe a day away from their world would be nice. He could've chosen something a bit slower-paced, such as a walk in the park, or lunch in a cafe near their dorm. However Changkyun thought that getting away would be best if he was sure that Kihyun was enjoying himself the entire time.

It wasn't technically a date. More so Changkyun asking Kihyun to go to the amusement park with him, and the older agreeing. Changkyun hasn't spent too much time thinking about why his hyung had agreed, instead focusing on more important things like oh shit what am I going to wear?!

He'd been waiting for the day with baited breath, counting down every hour, and then every minute. It had been a painstaking few hours, but finally the day had arrived, and Changkyun had nearly slept in. Luckily Kihyun had a talent for waking people up, Changkyun included. The pair had eaten together afterwards, planning out their times and location for the day, both buzzing with excitement and anticipation. They had finished up their drinks and food, and separated to get dressed.

The moment Kihyun had walked out of his room, Changkyun thought that he wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed. Kihyun had gone for a simple yet wonderful combination of light wash skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, while Changkyun opted for a black shirt tucked into his belted dark wash jeans, accentuating his light brown hair. They were like day and night, which in turn caused Changkyun to blush thinking, “hey, opposites attract right?”

It was a short ride, the pair smushed together in the car they took. Changkyun felt his entire body heat up from the mere proximity, and he began wondering if this was a good idea. If they had to go on rollercoasters they'd surely be side-by-side, but Changkyun wasn't so sure he could handle that.

They'd gotten out of the car, Changkyun releasing a small breath he'd held in unknowingly. They walked around a bit, eyeing up all of the games and rides, trying to decide what to do first. They'd just turned the corner when Kihyun saw a ride in the distance, causing his eyes to light up as he turned around to grab Changkyun’s hand and lead him there. Which brings us to the aforementioned hand-holding.

As slender fingers slipped through his own, a wide smile plastered itself onto Changkyun’s face seeing Kihyun look so excited. He let himself be dragged through the area by his elder, not paying much attention to anything that wasn't Kihyun.

They'd been speed walking for about a minute before Kihyun finally arrived at what he’d seen. Changkyun looked up at it and noticed that it was extremely tall. Slight fear of heights who? I only know a fearless Changkyun that lives to do dangerous things and skydive every day.

Kihyun looked back at Changkyun and the latter swore he could count all of Kihyun’s teeth his smile was so wide. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Though a close second was this one movie he’d watched when he was younger about two kids falling in love, and he cried every time he watched it, but none of his hyungs knew that.

Kihyun pulled him into line for the ride, and Changkyun was happy to see that the line wasn't very long, not that he would mind standing around with Kihyun very close to him.

“So, you like tall things Kihyun-hyung?” Changkyun asked, searching for a topic of conversation. It was always very easy to talk to Kihyun, but sometimes starting a conversation could be difficult, especially when Kihyun was giving the sun a run for it’s money.

“Yeah.” Kihyun replied quickly, and he would've continued had he not heard Changkyun mumble a low “I guess I'm out of the running then.”

Kihyun laughed rather loudly upon hearing that, though Changkyun seemed unaware that Kihyun had, in fact, heard him. Changkyun lifted his gaze from the ground to see their still entwined hands. A blush crept up into his cheeks as he moved his gaze up to Kihyun, who then used his free hand to pinch one of Changkyuns cheeks. Changkyun felt Kihyun squeeze their hands tighter for a moment, before he spoke.

“No, that's not the kind of height I meant Changkyunnie. I like tall amusement park rides. I think it's cool to look down and see all the people that look like ants. It really puts things into perspective, don't you think?” Kihyun was still wearing that flawless smile and Changkyun had to remind himself silently to answer.

“Puts what into perspective?” He asked, slightly lost as he'd zoned out for a bit, briefly wondering what it would be like to kiss the tip of Kihyun’s nose.

“Well, when you're up there you see how small people are, and you realize how small you are. It always reminds me that even though everything that happens to me seems like such a huge issue, it's not. I'm one person, on one planet, in one galaxy; it helps to remind me that the world won’t end just because I got shells in my fried egg.” Kihyun shifted his gaze from Changkyun to the sky, watching the speed of the clouds as they passed by. Changkyun was still in a slight shock, he hadn't realized how his hyung had thought about those kinds of things until just now and he suddenly felt like he was falling even further in love with him.

After a few moments of Changkyun’s prolonged awe, the pair watched as the ride brought all of its riders down and onto the platform.

Soon they were let through the gate and allowed to find seats, both of them choosing to sit on the side that wasn't facing the rest of the park. Changkyun had heard that there was a small ocean inlet nearby, but he hadn't seen it yet. He figured that once they were up in the air he'd be able to. Maybe we can go there together.

Changkyun had always considered himself to be a romantic. Hopeless, possibly, but definitely a romantic. He liked to imagine scenarios between himself and the person he would spend the rest of his life with, though mostly the person ended up being his significant other at the time. As Kihyun buckled his seatbelt next to him, Changkyun did the same.

As soon as he had finished, he placed each hand on the metal bars and thought about how nice it would be if Kihyun held my hand again. Changkyun sometimes hoped that his wishes would somehow be delivered to the person he wanted to tell. Because, he could never say things like that out loud and actually ask. He'd tried it once when he was younger, but it was an incredibly awkward experience, and he really wasn't looking to relive it.

One of the park workers began speaking over the speaker system, reminding them to ‘keep their hands and feet inside of the car at all times’. Changkyun’s mind was still drifting, pondering forms of telepathic communication when suddenly he felt fingers playing with his own. He looked over and Kihyun was smiling again, the boy soon lacing their fingers together. Changkyun giggled quietly as he thought of a metaphor for their hands fitting together perfectly. They fit together like a beautiful plastic zipper.

The ride jerked, and suddenly they were rising quickly towards the sky. Kihyun's mouth dropped open from a smile into a look of pure excitement and Changkyun felt like crying at the beauty of the sight. Sometimes he really wondered how he got through the day with Kihyun around him.

The wind began to whip around them, little entrails curling around their fingers and through their hair, the strands getting blown out of place. Kihyun pouted at the thought of all of his hard work on getting his hair to look right going to waste after only an hour. It was then that Changkyun couldn't help but shed a tear, which, when Kihyun asked would be blamed on the wind racing past his eyes.

The ride began to spin, but in a gentle way that still allowed them to enjoy the view around them. Only then did Changkyun look away from Kihyun, finally getting to see the mini inlet. Due to the roaring of the wind around them, Changkyun assumed that Kihyun wouldn't be able to hear him, and decided to ask Kihyun his question once the ride was over.

Changkyun focused on the inlet for a while, scoping out the best place to go if Kihyun was up for it. He made note of where there were volleyball nets, and where the water appeared the clearest. In the midst of trying to find the nicest place to take his companion, Changkyun looked down at the park below them and found that Kihyun was right, humans do look like ants from up there.

With the single thought his eyes were back to watching Kihyun, with an expression of pure bliss on his face.

It felt like they had only spent mere moments up near the clouds when they were being pulled back down with the force of reality and the cables inside of the ride. Kihyun pulled their hands up into the air, trying to take back as much height as he could get and coming down from the high.

Changkyun waited until their feet had touched the ground, and they had unbuckled themselves before bringing up the inlet. However he'd have to wait a bit more as Kihyun began gushing.

“Changkyun did you see that? I was right, wasn't I? About all of the small people? You see it's always those rides that get me like this. So happy and excited because I can see everything. You're so high up that everything makes sense and is put into place, and you feel like a bird cause you’re flying. You could see our dorm from there I think, maybe. I'm pretty sure-” Kihyun continued to ramble on, and Changkyun stared at him in awe. He'd never seen Kihyun this excited about anything. The older boy had not stopped talking and Changkyun realized once again that maybe taking Kihyun to an amusement park was a bad idea if he hadn't wanted to fall even deeper into the seemingly endless fox den that was loving Kihyun.

The pair walked away from the ride, and eventually Kihyun had slowed his talking enough that Changkyun could interject. Kihyun had just finished talking about his secret love for the American hamburger, and although Changkyun had no idea how they'd arrived at that topic, he didn't really care.

“Hyung, you saw the sea inlet while we were on the ride, right? Would you, uh, like to maybe go there once we are done here? Since we… have the whole day off?” Changkyun felt his nerves creep up on him, he wasn't very sure as to why he was nervous. His anxiety soon disappeared, though, whenever Kihyun began to smile brightly once more and nodded his head profusely.

“That sounds like a great idea. I'd love to!”

With Kihyun scoping out the amusement park, the pair ended up going on more rides than Changkyun would've realized existed. Changkyun decided that he had been living his life incorrectly, and that from now on he has to go to amusement parks with Kihyun, otherwise he would miss out on too much.

The next ride they had in mind was a rollercoaster. It was the type to go backwards up a really steep hill, and then release them on a short track until they arrived at another steep hill, but were forced to go up facing front, so that they would go through the same track as before but they would travel backwards. Kihyun seemed to be excited out of his mind to try it out, while Changkyun was mildly terrified.

They stood in line, Kihyun playing with Changkyun’s fingers. Although he usually just made the fingers bend slightly, every now and then he'd make them pretend to walk on the railing next to them, and then Changkyun would play it up, making one finger look like it was a leg sliding up the other in a sexy move. Every time he would do that Kihyun’s face would turn a bright pink, but he would also end up laughing for several minutes, especially when Changkyun would accentuate his own facial expressions to match the movements.

The line went a bit slower than that of the previous ride, but it still wasn't unbearably long. Changkyun was now certain that if he was with Kihyun, anything could be bearable. The pair did nothing but laugh or tease each other the entire time, and it helped pass time spent waiting. They were the second pair in line for the next ride when they got into a heated discussion about watermelons, and why they should be classified as a cup of water towards the daily suggested right cups that Changkyun was definitely not keeping up with.

“You know what, Lim Changkyun? Just for that I am going to make sure that you drink at least eight cups of water today. Probably more since it's hot.” Kihyun said with a smirk on his face as he watched Changkyuns face fall.

“But Hyung water doesn't taste good!” Changkyun whined, pulling at the syllables of the words and playing up his ‘I am the child’ card. Kihyun had looked away from him in an attempt to not give into the kid. But after hearing this he snapped his head back to Changkyun.

“What are you talking about? Water isn't supposed to taste like anything!” Kihyun responded incredulously.

“Ah but hyung that's where you're wrong. Because water tastes different. Remember last month when we switched water brands for a week and we could all tell the difference and were sad when we had to go back to the old brand?” Changkyun smirked, knowing his defense was good. Kihyun sighed and nodded, allowing Changkyun to cheer over his win.

He had just raised his fists in the air when the ride came back and the worker opened the gate, telling them to pick a seat. They took one look at each other and rushed for the front seat, smiling when they realized that the pair ahead of them had wanted the back of the car anyway. The people behind them in line began filing in as well, picking their seats until there were only a few left, and couples sat wherever they had to.

They say in the station for roughly a minute as the workers walked around and checked everyone's seat belts, making sure they were tight enough and clicked in properly. The workers backed up when they were finished checking, and each gave a thumbs up to the control tower. Changkyun felt his stomach bubble in anticipation, and he could tell Kihyun was feeling the same way.

The car jerked, and then suddenly they were being pulled up backwards. All the boys could do was listen to the screams of everyone else as they went up, since their car would be the last to go up the hill. They looked at each other, both clearly nervous, but Changkyun could tell Kihyun was also very excited.

They had spent a moment gazing at eachother, falling into a daze when they suddenly began to move up the hill as well, and Changkyun watched as the look on Kihyun's face turned into pure anticipation and excitement once again.

They were pulled further up, and the worst torture of the whole ride had started. The car stayed there on the hill, letting the passengers wallow in their building anxiety of when the car will release and send them through the track. It had been nearly a minute and while Changkyun was biting his nails off lawn mower style, Kihyun looked entirely relaxed, like he'd just picked up a book and a good drink and kicked his feet up on the table at home.

Changkyun never thought he could relate to something more than when a girl screamed,  
“JESUS HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BE HERE?”

Not a second after she screamed that, they were released and the ride began.

They traveled through twists, through loops and sharp turns. Changkyun had always found momentum to be a crazy thing.

The ride, like they all seemed to, ended too early. Changkyun was ready for another round of intense suspense™, but Kihyun was already laughing at him, and pulling him out of the cart by his arm. Together they walked through the exit, talking about the ride, and their hands managed to find each other’s once again.

This time as they walked out, instead of pointing to another ride, Kihyun pointed to a food stand asking Changkyun if he was hungry. They had eaten a rather late breakfast, so it was a lunch really; and Changkyun wasn't very hungry yet. However when Kihyun suggested ice cream instead, Changkyun was instantly sold.

The two practically skipped down to the ice cream place, excited for a way to cool down. They arrived at the spot to see that the place only had the most basic flavors, such as vanilla and chocolate. However, judging by the kids peeling off in front of them, Changkyun would say the place gave good portions.

They were next in line and ordered their ice cream, Kihyun muttering a “they better give good portions for the price I just payed.” Changkyun looked back at him, giggling.

“What's so funny Lim? You think i’m not serious?” Kihyun said with a playful glare on his face, to which Changkyun responded,

“No it's not that, just sometimes I forget what a parent you are.”

“Really?” Kihyun answered, sounding slightly confused. “But don't I mother you like, all the time?” Changkyun moved his head in a ‘more-or-less’ motion before deciding not to say that he forgets because it's weird to be whipped for someone who is like your mother. Changkyun knows it's a very prominent part of his personality, and one of the things he's in love with, he just sometimes chooses to ignore it.

They each finished their ice cream at their own pace, and waiting for a bit longer before they had gone off in search of new entertainment. Changkyun hadn't gotten anything on his face this time, which he had to admit saddened him just a bit, but it also saved him from an incredibly red face. Kihyun checked his phone, noticing that it was now nearly five o’clock. The pair decided that they had enough time to go on one more ride, and then they could go and spend the rest of the day at the beach.

They walked towards the last ride, a winged roller coaster. Changkyun had to study it for a moment to realize how it works. In the end he figured out that the wheels were on top of the track, however the seats came out on each side of the tracks, causing the entire car to look an awful lot like a bird, and the places where people sit appeared to be wings.

Just from the difference from traditional rollercoasters, Kihyun could tell this was going to be his favorite coaster. Maybe not most favorite moment, but hopefully it would be an enjoyable ride. This coaster appeared to have the longest line, although upon further inspection, Changkyun found that this line moved the fastest by far.

The pair moved quickly to get in line, and once they had secured their spot they began to play the hand game slide. Changkyun had begun to think Kihyun had some sort of weird obsession with his fingers, although he really didn't mind. Any attention he could get from his love is welcomed attention.

They had barely gotten to the third level of slide, clapping the backs of their hands together twice, when they were allowed to sort into whichever section they wanted to sit in.

“Since it's the last ride of the day, do you want to try sitting in the front, Kihyunnie-hyung?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun and smiled widely.

“Yes, let's do it!”

According to Changkyun the most memorable parts of the ride were when they flipped over at the top of the hill and went down the big hill upside down, as well as when they would twist through gaps in pillars, feeling like their shoes could touch the white cement around them.

The boys were sad to get off of the ride, though they ended up incredibly excited for the beach. Luckily Changkyun had thought to pack their bathing suits, though he wasn't sure if they would actually go in the water or not.

Hand in hand once more, the boys walked out of the amusement park and towards the car they had brought, Changkyun picking up his packed bag. They couldn't see any lockers or anything of the kind for their bag, so they decided it would just be easier to change in the car.

As one of them got in to change, the other would stand in front of the window, making sure no one could see. It was just Changkyuns luck that he blushes as he stood there, and he hoped he wasn't giving off any odd impressions. Kihyun soon emerged from the car, and Changkyun practically flew in, nearly forgetting his bathing suit in his haste to hide his face from Kihyun.

Changkyun hadn't previously realized just how hot he was, until the sweat on his shirt began sticking to him. It was a bit of a project to get his shorts off and his bathing suit on, but he managed, hoping he made quick time so Kihyun wasn't left waiting for too long. Changkyun briefly sat on the seat of the car, now fully dressed for the beach, and wondered if Kihyun thought about him that way too. Would Kihyun wonder if Changkyun had been waiting long? With a small sigh of disappointment, Changkyun decided that Kihyun probably regarded every human in that way, his maternal instincts and just general nice personality allowing that type of thinking to come naturally.

Finally, Changkyun climbed out of the car, knocking on the window first to remind Kihyun to move. As soon as he was standing next to the older boy and they had all of their things in hand, they began the walk to the beach of the inlet.

The car keys jingled from their spot clipped on Kihyun's suit, and reminded them they had yet to lock it. Facing the car once more, Kihyun raised the key and hit the lock button, waiting until he heard the horn sound. The walk from there was a bit of a long one, as they had to walk back through the entire park to reach the beach.

Changkyun thought that they made good time, both unconsciously walking faster so the walk wouldn't drag on. Just as when they went on roller coasters, they could feel the excitement growing in their stomachs. Changkyun felt that he could definitely get used to this feeling, especially if Kihyun would be next to him. Changkyun had always loved the beach, and he’d go even if the beach itself was very small.

They passed the last ride they had gone on, and the food stands around it. They soon came up on the backwards rollercoaster, as well as the ice cream. Changkyun felt memories from earlier that day flood into his mind, causing another huge smile to spread itself across his face. Kihyun chose that moment to look back at him, and upon seeing him smile like that he began to smile as well. Changkyun always found himself wondering if the sun ever got jealous of Kihyun, they’re probably rivals.

The tower they had gone on first appeared in front of them, and Changkyun soon felt Kihyun tugging at his arm once more as he sped up to find the exit. They had to walk a bit further to the right and behind another tall ride to find it, but the moment they found the exit Changkyun took off running. Kihyun let out a loud laugh, a bit confused at the turn of events. He watched as Changkyun’s figure got smaller and smaller in front of him before an idea came to him. Kihyun let his foot slide down so it was half on the sidewalk, and half off. Using that as his launching pad, Kihyun soon took off as well, chasing the younger boy in front of him.

Running in sand is much harder than it looks. Kihyun was astonished at how well Changkyun could run, but as he ran closer he realized Changkyun wasn't actually running very fast, rather he was just making body motions as if he were.

Kihyun caught up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, shouting “tag! You're it!” As he ran away, laughing when he saw Changkyun’s surprised expression. The laugh soon turned into desperation as he felt himself slow down, but as Changkyun got closer he was able to speed up, causing Changkyun to shout.

“Hyung! I wasn't mentally or physically prepared for this!!” Kihyun turned around and stuck his tongue out as he ran, throwing back a “Well that's the point, isn't it?”

Changkyun made what sounded like a noise of extreme effort, and taking a play from sonic, he decided to move his legs really, really fast in one place and then try to keep running. Kihyun slowed a bit when he saw this happen. He watched as Changkyuns legs went faster and faster, and soon he looked like he was ready to launch. Changkyun took a step forward on the sand from his previous position, and promptly fell down. Face first.

Kihyun couldn't help but laugh, though he tried to stifle it as he made his way over to the struggling boy to help him up. Kihyun held out a hand to the boy on the ground, and while Changkyun was grateful that Kihyun had such a beautiful soul, he reached out and tapped Kihyun on the palm saying,

“You're it!”

Kihyun was in a bit of a shock, and wasn't able to get Changkyun back before he was up and running off.

“Hey! You can't play me like that!” Kihyun shouted after the younger boy.

“I don't see a rule book!” Changkyun shrugged his arms as he ran backwards, despair suddenly etching into his features when Kihyun began running after him and catching up quickly.

Changkyun tried to run as fast as possible to get away, but unfortunately his stunt from earlier had expended a lot of his energy. Kihyun soon caught up to him, or more like crashed into him, and both of them were sent flying to the ground, Changkyun underneath the elder.

Kihyun placed both his hands on Changkyuns chest, and Changkyuns eyes got drastically larger as he watched the boy on top of him lean in. Their faces were a centimeter apart, and Changkyun had turned raspberry red when Kihyun whispered,

“That's too cliche for me. You're it.” With a smirk, he watched as Changkyun rolled his face to the side and caught a glimpse of the sea.

“I give up hyung, you're too fast. I'm gonna go drown myself in the ocean.”

Kihyun let out another laugh, hoping that the boy had been kidding, and got off of him. He followed Changkyun as the boy ran down to the sea, half wanting to play and half making sure Changkyun wouldn't actually drown.

Changkyun stopped on the sand where the water would come up and lick his feet, the foam leaving his feet covered in wet sand. Changkyun jumped to the side of where he had been standing and looked down at his footprints, inspecting them. The sand was a pretty golden brown, and Kihyun walked over next to Changkyuns old footprints, leaving his own next to them. Not a minute after he did that, the waves came up and washed them away, but the pair didn't mind.

Changkyun took Kihyun's hand and led him further into the ocean, wanting to play in the water. He began pretending that he was a monster, and growled while walking stiffly, managing to splash Kihyun on the chest.

Kihyun laughed, but put his hands in the water and scooped it into his palms, throwing it at Changkyun and getting him back. Kihyun seemed to be the instigator today, and Changkyun let his foot slap harder against the water, splashing his companion once again.

The sun had begun to set, its rays flashing across the water, and creating a brilliant line of light. The boys hadn't realized that it was already seven, but they didn't pay much mind to it, knowing that the park closed at ten.

They continued splashing, and Kihyun moved closer to Changkyun after getting him in the face. Kihyun used his thumbs to wipe off the water, as if it were tears. Changkyuns eyes were focused on Kihyun, and he was studying his face from their proximity. He'd been too startled to do so earlier when he'd fallen underneath Kihyun, but now as he did he noticed little lines indented in Kihyun's skin, and the creases near his eyelids were folded in, the cause of the most beautiful eye smile someone could possess.

To Changkyuns disappointment, Kihyun moved away as soon as his face was wiped clean of ocean water. However Kihyun now had a grip on his hand, and he lead them out of the water, back onto the hot sand where he wanted to dry off and watch the sunset. Kihyun had always admired sunsets, they gave the world a beautiful glow, and it was like an exquisite light show before the sun bid goodbye and the moon took over. Being at the sea also gave the radiant lights a prettier glow, as they cast off of the water and you could watch as the line of light on the water got shorter.

The boys decided to sit down on the sand, despite knowing that their butts would be covered in sand later. They sat side by side, their shoulders brushing, and it wasn't long before Kihyun rested his head on Changkyuns shoulder, and retrieved the boy's hand to hold once again. A smile slipped onto both of their faces, as they felt entirely content. As he watched the sky turn a beautiful shade of coral, Changkyun remembered how much he'd anticipated this day. He found it a bit funny that he'd worried so much about what to wear, when the date had been so easy. Everything about being with Kihyun came easily, and it was one of the reasons Changkyun enjoyed being around him so much, because nothing was forced.

Kihyun was watching the colors in the sky with a look of awe gracing his features. Changkyun was sure that this sight was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen as he looked at the glow of the sun on Kihyun's skin, and the last few rays of light from the day were reflected in his eyes.

Sunsets always passed by much quicker than expected, especially when you spent the time with someone you loved. Changkyun paused for a moment, thinking about it. Did he love Kihyun?

He thought back to all the times he'd forgotten about himself and put Kihyun first, or the fact that when Kihyun smiled, Changkyun felt like he could be happy for the next hundred years. Pictures of them together and how he felt came flooding into Changkyuns mind, and he realized that he was definitely falling in love with Kihyun, if he hadn't already.

The last few pinks of the daylight had faded into stars, and Changkyun looked over at Kihyun once more. The moon was glowing bright, the sun refusing to say goodbye. It was enough for the moon to bleed into the sky next to it, a white shine emanating from it and painting the sky nearby.

Changkyun watched as Kihyun stood up, and Changkyun felt disappointed, not wanting to leave yet. He looked up at Kihyun and pouted, causing Kihyun to smile.

“Don't worry, we aren't leaving.” Kihyun said as he watched relief pass through Changkyuns expression. He urged the younger to stand up with his arm, and though he was a bit reluctant, Changkyun stood.

Kihyun pulled the boy closer to himself, and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. He used one of his hands to guide the youngest hands to his waist, and once they were in place asked,

“May I have this dance?”

The blush on Changkyuns face was evident, even in the lack of lighting. But he agreed, and they began dancing slowly along the beach. As they turned they noticed the lights of the park, each ride illuminated with spotlights or some other kind of color. On one side sat the moon, and the other a scene of pretty artificial colors.

They continued to dance to their own rhythm, when Kihyun soon began to sing,

“My dear, the moment  
I first saw your eyes

My dear, I fell into an  
unknown heart fluttering scent

I always only looked at your eyes  
I hoped that you would always look at me too  
I will tell you now with this voice

Oh my dear, just by looking at you  
Oh my dear, just by thinking about you  
Each day passed so quickly.

Love, oh love, yes  
I like you so much

Love, oh love, yes  
I really love you”

Kihyun's voice was beautiful and quiet and he couldn't have chosen a more appropriate song. The lyrics named so many emotions that he’d felt with the other; and Changkyun was sure that he could listen to Kihyun sing for the rest of his life, especially if it was like this, filled with emotion, and directed towards him.

Changkyun had laid his head on Kihyun's shoulder and was allowing his eyes to close, taking in the moment as much as he could. He felt intoxicated by the singer’s scent, vanilla and mint invading Changkyun’s brain and slowing any attempt at a thought process when he felt Kihyun’s head move and suddenly he felt the older pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Changkyun smiled brightly, but didn't move from his place on Kihyun's shoulder and instead kissed the man’s neck in response. At this point Changkyun could feel shock run down his spine, as he took in what had just happened. He had acted without thinking, which goes to show just how much he thought about kissing Kihyun.

It was after this that Kihyun wasn't able to take waiting any longer and stopped their movements. He nudged Changkyun with his cheek, causing Changkyun to raise his head and look at him, his eyes half lidded from being so relaxed a moment ago. Kihyun brought his hands up from Changkyun’s shoulders to cup the younger's cheeks, his thumbs stroking the soft skin as he prepared to speak.

“I'm falling in love with you, Changkyun.”

Kihyun's eyes searched Changkyuns for any emotion that could surface, hoping desperately that no negative emotion would appear.

Changkyuns grip on his waist became a bit tighter as he pulled Kihyun closer to him, and Kihyun's moved to circle around Changkyuns neck, their faces mere centimeters apart. After holding Kihyun's gaze for a moment more, Changkyun leaned in and connected their lips, electricity flying through them as sparks went off in their minds. They remained like that for a bit longer, though they both thought it was too short when Changkyun pulled away ever so slightly.

Changkyun could see Kihyun's expression in the moonlight, and knew that he'd felt the sparks in his mind as well. He let out a breathy laugh before speaking, his lips moving against Kihyun's as he did.

“I'm falling in love with you too.”

Kihyun felt Changkyun’s smile against his lips and connected them once again, though both of them were smiling and it was a tad uncomfortable.

Kihyun moved his hands to press into Changkyuns neck, pulling him impossibly closer, as both of their smiles faded into kisses.

Minutes later they pulled back, Kihyun moving one of his hands from its place on Changkyun’s neck to fold over one of the hands on his waist. Kihyun pulled the now entwined hands up, and let Changkyun spin around beneath them, the finishing touch to their dance together.

The pair sat down in the sand once more, ignoring the sounds around them, and in their own little world. Changkyun looked at Kihyun, who had already been gazing back. Both of their faces were illuminated by the moon, a white and silvery glow gracing their features. Kihyun smiled, and looked back up at the sky, resting his head on Changkyun once again.

They played with their laced fingers, and looked up at the stars. Changkyun thought about those bright burning balls of gas, and how bright they had to be to be seen from earth. Changkyun moved his head from resting on top of Kihyun's to kiss his temple, before asking,

“Do you think the stars ever get jealous of you hyung?” A laugh sounded from the boy next to him.

“What?”

“Do you think the stars are jealous of you?”

“I don't know, why would they be?”

“Because they have to try so hard just to be seen on earth, but if you smile it's brighter than they could ever dream of glowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my song fic series :~> and in less than 24 hours 
> 
> After I 'went to bed' yesterday the song this was inspired by came on and I got the idea and was like ajajdgakdijshsfucc  
> I then wrote from 1am until 4am which is why this is a mess of feelings and WhipPed Changkyun (I stan whipped CK if you weren't aware) 
> 
> So I hope this is good and it's a bit longer than the beggining of the series but it's still a one-shot : ))) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it and thank you sO much to my beta for helping me make sense of this mess™  
> Thank you guys so much for reading~~


End file.
